A bite from the forbidden Fruit
by DracoMalfoylover365
Summary: Lily scot shouldn't love a Slytherin, but will it be awkward since he once was her best friend, before that fatal night of her parents death and the her sorting in her first year, what will happen will she find true love or fatal love read and find out. Sorry bad at writing summaries:
1. Chapter 1

Character profile (OC character)

Name: Lily Scot

Appearance: Light brown wavy hair with green eyes and tanned skin

Age: 14

D.O.B: 25th May

Blood type: Pure blood

House: Gryffindor

BFF: Fred, George, Ginny and the golden trio

Enemies: Pansy Parkinson

Crush: Draco Malfoy

Skills: outstanding in all other lessons her last report card the only acceptable in potions, but Snape hates all Gryffindor's. Lily is the houses chaser and is finally an unregistered animagus.

A bite from the forbidden fruit (a Draco M and OC love story)

Before I start writing, I do not own anything but my OC characters in the future chapter. Everything belongs to J.

Sorry for any errors and mistakes in quotes and appearances, this is my first fan-fic, so leave me some feedback so I can improve.

Chapter one

Hi, my name is Lily scot; I am just starting my fourth year at Hogwarts Wizarding School. The first four years here have been fairly bad from the beginning, let me start this off I lost my best friend. I have known him since I was born, my mum and dad used to be so close with the family, before their terrible accident of what a muggles call a car that was two year ago, but when my parent's died they grew distant. That when I moved in with my grandmother, I had been living with my grandmother for a year, although this was just before she tried to disown me from the family, but just before she could she died. It not what you are thinking I didn't kill her it was these guy's in silver masks and black capes, I don't know who they were, but ever since that day I've been living by myself, working two jobs and dodging the social services woman that keeps knocking on my damn front door.

Somehow I get by, my mum, dad and grandparents have left some money for me, for college or my aura training in the distant future. But, now on with my story. It's nearly the first of September, I have to rent the flat out to some college students who normally just wreck the place. But, I hope this year is better unlike last year were I helped the golden trio, or should I say some of my best friends out with figuring out what Professor Lupin was up to and that he was werewolf. Just so you know I am the second smartest in my last year hopefully I will still be in the running, me and Mione, always have a competition. So, I will start with the morning of September the first.

September the first 2000

Lily scot woke up , she looked at the clock and screamed it was 10:30, she only had an half an hour to get to king cross station and to pass the barriers of platform nine and three quarters. Lily ran out of her room, packed all of her belongings that she had, this consisted of her photo album, diary, notebook, songbook, her laptop and finally her guitar and her books she had bought with the extra cash she had left from paying the bills. Well obviously her clothes and shoes had to be packed she does not have a lot; all of her belonging can fit in one trunk . The rest of the home was to be left since it was just couch and bed, but of course she took her own bedding off and put it in her school trunk, by

The time she finished this it was 10:40. Lily ran into the bathroom and cleaned her teeth and face and got ready into the clothes she had set out of a pink lace top, jet black jeans, black converse and her mother leather jacket (see links on profile page) , she didn't have time for a shower, but lucky for her she had one before she went to bed. She looked around and saw if she left anything else and she saw only the furniture that was supposed to be there. She ran out the door putting her make up bag and toiletries into her magical bag, and locked the front door. Then ran for the nearest taxi. When Lily got to kings cross station, it was 10:55 am she ran to the column in between nine and ten, then made sure no-one was looking, then ran through. Lily kept on running until she got on the Hogwarts express, just as the whistle barer blew and the doors closed. The train started to move and Lily started down the thin corridors, while trying to drag her bags along, but someone stopped her.

Lily looked up and saw Malfoy and his cronies' just standing in my way, the two faced git who has been bullying all her bff's especially Mione calling her mudblood, last time he said I punched him in the face. Malfoy asked Lily "why you so late scot where you at the whore house?"

Lily just looked at him and responded "No, I was not is that the best you can come up with, but will you just get out of my way".

Draco spoke "Not, without a kiss?"

Lily's pov

Who does he think he is, he probably thinks he can get any one he wants. Let's see what he thinks about this…

Lily responded "No, why the certain interest in me now?"

Draco answered Lily "Because finally I have saw through my family and pug face. I have always had a crush on you since we started Hogwarts."

Lily responded "Is this a joke?"

"No, I really like you will u please go on a date with me?" Draco replied

Lily asked "Then will you let me pass you"

Draco replied "Yes!"

Lily replied with a sigh "Fine"

Draco replied "See you on the first Hogsmede trip babe."

Lilly walked past Malfoy thinking "What am I doing, why did I agree to go on a date with Malfoy. I've just ruined my life, I do like him his eye the same silver as the full moon and his platinum blonde hair, but has he changed over the summer and can I forgive him for what he has done to me and my friends."

After the talk with Malfoy, I found my friend's compartment Fred and George shouted "Were you've been our dear Lilly?"

Lilly responded with "Ruining My life"

Hermione asked "How?"

Lilly said "I have to go on a date ..."

But before she could finish Fred and George interrupted saying "who?"

Lilly replied "Draco." Lilly looked down waiting for the shouting to begin.

Every one of her friends in the compartment were silent, but then they shouted "why"

Lilly spoke in a quiet voice "it was the only way around him and his cronies', other than kissing him"

They all sat their quietly and ignored, Lilly who looked down embarrassed.


	2. Aouther Note

**Author Note**

**I am so sorry I haven't posted anything on here in nearly over a month. I have been super busy and I will be till end of the week of 13****th**** July, but I will try and post a couple of chapter every couple of weeks. I have been studying for a Science test and very soon I have a Spanish speaking test and it very important I do well. So I'll post when I can. **

**Post soon x **

**DracoMalfoyLover365 **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Sorry for such Late update I've been having a stressful time with tests and other problems with friends and family, I hope you like this chapter hopefully I will be able to post more over the week, but I may be quite busy as I have work experience for the next two weeks and have to deal with the problems above. **

**After what seemed like a day and a half of ignorance, Lily walked dramatically out of the compartment but grabbed her bag, before she walked out to get changed. "She thought to herself once I have finished changing I should go and see, my brother from another mother (Cedric diggory)." **

**While she walked down the compact isle, she got the to the bathroom and changed into this (see link on profile second one down) and left her long brown curly hair the way it was, then put on the natural make up she couldn't put on previously. Once she finished, she slowly looked around to see if she had left anything then walked out the door and bumped into someone, she looked up and saw Malfoy. She asked "what do you want now?" **

**Draco smiled the famous Malfoy smirk and said "Just to give you this my dearest Lily!"**

**Lily looked up and saw a present wrapped in Slythrin green paper, she thanked Draco and then walked off back to the compartment. Lily thought to herself it too late now to go and see my brother from another mother. She walked with a slight sway to her hip, back to the compartment of silence. Anyways she was almost at Hogwarts she could cope with another ten minutes of silence. **

**Draco Pov**

**I watched Lily walk away from me through the narrow isle. I saw that she was admiring the present while walking, I watched her hips move from side to side and her hair following the movement. I really do love her, but my friends think I am joking. I hope she remember when she got the present. **

**So, hope you liked this chapter sorry its short been busy and unable to write and sorry about any mistakes throughout, it has been a rush update talk with you all later xox**

**DracoMalfoylover365**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author Note: important read ...**

I am so sorry I haven't posted anything since last week; I have been dealing with many stressful things the past week. I hopefully will be posting more after this week ahead of me, also if possible can you do the poll's I will be very grateful. So I know what is expected of me. Hope you like this chapter I have worked really hard on this chapter, sorry for any mistakes on this chapter, this one was also in a rush like last , sorry for your wait.

**Chapter 3 **

When Lily got back to the compartment it was only five minutes till the train stopped at Hogsmede. Lily gathered her small companion bag, but left the larger trunk to be transferred to her new dorm room with the girls. Lily thought to herself "I hope I don't get stuck with anyone that is my enemy or my ex best friend's"

Before leaving the Hogwarts express, Lily put on the presents "Malfoy" had given her which was an emerald double heart with a pair of emerald round earrings (On Profile) (Under Gift's). They were beautiful, Lily could remember seeing them before, maybe they were a birthday present from the past or maybe a past Christmas present, Draco was unable to give me before my parent died. I really can't remember I will ask Draco next time I see him.

Once Lily got of the Hogwarts express, she saw that there was a threstal leading the carriage. They can only be seen by people, who have witnessed death. Lily jumped onto the first carriage that was free and saw that her other best friend Luna was on, everybody called her loony Lovegood, but I think she a really nice girl even though she can be a bit weird every now and again.

Lily sat next to Luna and started to talk about random things, until Lily turned around and saw the golden Trio, Fred, George and Ginny. Lily thought "Oh no, this is going to get awkward". They ignored her and went to sit on the other side.

After ten Minutes of awkward silence, Lily asked Luna if she could sit with her in the great hall, and of course Luna said "yes, but don't get caught, also why do you want to sit with me?"

Lily looked at Luna then pointed her head in the direction of her ex friends. Then she heard Luna say "OH"

**Hope you have enjoyed this chapter I have worked hard on this, so leave a comment if you think I should continue this story and if I should start a new fan fiction. It between a Hunger games/ vampire diaries, because I have some ideas, but I don't know if I should finish this story then start a new one, talk to you all soon. **

**DracoMalfoyLover 365**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Author Note: ****Hi, fans so I have finished my work experience. I hope to upload two chapter a week. Since I am going on holiday soon, but that in two weeks so I may upload four times the amount over the next couple of weeks. If I have enough time, as I am still a bit busy but not as much as before. So, hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Once Lilly got off the carriage with her friend Luna and her enemies (ex- befriends). Lilly and Luna walked into the great hall, but Lilly hid in the mass of Ravenclaw so she would not be caught by any of the teacher or Flinch, since the punishment would be worse than pranking a teacher. **

**As Lilly sat down next to Luna, but then she felt a pair of eyes looking at the back of her head, burning a hole into her head. Lilly turned around and saw that the grey eyed, blonde beauty was staring, Lilly thought "No, I shouldn't be thinking like that I'm supposed to hate him, but what if I love him. Why is love so confusing?", but smiled at him to show that she is polite.**

**Once Dumbledore had finished his speech about the New Year and the two other schools, which will be joining us this year. Lilly was both excited and scared as she was so used to just having the same students over and over again apart from the new first years. **

**Lilly waited with the rest of the school for Dumbledore to introduce the other schools, when he introduced the Beauxbatons. Lilly watched in amazement as the Beauxbatons came in did their gymnastic routine then the Beauxtons sat in their seats. After they had sat Dumbledore introduced the Durmstrang, Lilly watched the boys enter the great hall and thought "Some of these boys are hot" with a smile on her face, she looked over at one of the boys and he winked. Lilly looked down with a blush appearing on her cheeks.**

**Once every-one was in the food was served and the hall was loud with chattering voices. Once Lilly had finished her food, she said goodbye to Luna and her new friends at the ravenclaw table and walked to the Gryffindor common room and went to her new room and sat and waited for a while to see who her new roommates were. **

**Lilly waited for twenty minutes and then got sick, so she got changed into her lounge wear of grey sweats and t-shirt with her panda slippers and Maroon hoody(Third Link down) and washed all of her make-up off and brushed her teeth, then went back to her dorm room and began to read her book "the Devil Wears Prada". **

**After another Half an hour she put her book down and, saw that Hermione was sitting in the opposite bed with her cat crook shank and the other beds were filled with the Patil sisters. Lilly said "Hello" with a smile on her face. Then looked at the bedside clock and saw it was nearly curfew and said goodnight to the girls, then fell into heavenly sleep. Lilly hoped that the next day would go better, but she has lessons and Snape first. So, she could tell that the day was going to be bad. **

**So, what did you think of this chapter, I was thinking of adding at bit of drama a romance with a Durmstrang making Draco jealous or something leave me comment's and ideas on what you would like to happen in the future chapters. Talk to you all soon. **

**Dracomalfoylover365 **


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Author Note: **** Hey guy's, sorry for your wait I've had no internet for the past week at my house, I have been using the library computers to do any work for school, but since I have more time to update for now since it the summer hols, I will attempt to upload 1-3 chapters today. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**I own nothing but my outfits on polyvore and OC characters in the future episodes, everything belongs to J. though I wish I did own the Harry Potter series. **

**Lilly pov:**

**Well how to put this today so far was the weirdest day ever, for one thing I have all lessons with the Slythrin's and the new comer Durmstrang 's. Secondly I could not concentrate since two people were staring at the back of my head, can you guess who?**

**One was Malfoy and the other was the boy from Durmstrang that winked at me, I also I don't know him name yet. I will have to find out in all good time. **

**End of Lilly Pov**

**Lilly walked quickly out of her final lesson of the day and walked down to the great hall to get some food, but as she was just leaving the class room she heard someone shouting her name, but she did not turn around she just carried on walking, but just as she was about to walk into the great hall she felt someone grip tightly onto her wrist. Lilly turned around to see who it was and saw that it was the Durmstrang boy.**

**Lilly shouted "Ouch that hurts let go of me !"**

**The Durmstrang boy let go and started to introduce himself "Désolé avant, Bonjour mon beau mon nom est Piere. Quel est votre nom?" (Sorry about before, hello my beauty my name is Piere. What is your Name?)**

**Lilly answered Piere "Mon nom est Lilly" (My Name is Lilly)**

**There was an awkward silence then Piere asked Lilly "voulez-vous manger avec moi?" ("Would you like to eat with me ?")**

**Lilly answered "Oui!" With a smile on her face (yes).**

**Lilly and Piere walked into the great hall together holding hands, and then sat at the Slythrin table with Piere opposite her. They ate while having a flirtatious conversation with each other. Lilly looked around and saw Malfoy looking at them both with rage and jealousy.**

**Lilly turned away and asked Piere "Allez-vous entrer ?" ( "Are you going to enter?") **

**Piere answered " Oui" (Yes) **

**Lilly answered with " Que La bonne" ( that's good) **

**Lilly said to Piere "Je dois être hors il est presque le couvre-feu" (I must be off it nearly curfew)**

**Piere said "Permettez-moi de vous promener à votre salle commune"(Let me walk you to your common room) **

**Lilly replied "Oui" (yes) **

**They walked and talked until they got to the common room door, then suddenly Piere leaned down and was so close to lilly faces she could feel his breath cascading down her neck, then he suddenly started to kiss her. Which then turned into a full blown make out session. **

**Piere said "Au revoir mon amour, vous voyez dans la matinée, vous rencontrer à l'extérieur de la grande salle" (Goodbye my love, see you in the morning meet you outside the great hall )**

**Lilly said love struck "Oui" (Yes)**

**Lilly walked into the common room nearly falling over the chest that was open, she walked up the to the girls common room stairs and flopped right onto her bed and then thought "Oh crap what I am going to do with Draco." with that thought she started to get ready into her PJ's and took off all her make-up and put her hair up in a messy bun, after that she went into heavenly sleep, dreaming of Piere. **

**So, what did you think of this chapter it may have some mistakes since I used Google translator and do you prefer the Lilly and Draco relationship or the Piere and Lilly relationship. Leave a comment; hopefully I will upload another chapter tonight and throughout the next two week. Finally do you like the French with the English translation or would you prefer me to make him talk English. Comment with thought and opinions, Talk to you all soon.**

**DracoMalfoylover365**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Author Note:**** Second chapter of the day, so there is going to be the first set of drama in this chapter than any of the other chapters. So, get ready for this chapter I think it will be the best yet. But it up to you guys, sorry for any mistakes in spelling and any French to English translations. Hope you like this chapter. **

**I own nothing but my outfits on polyvore and OC characters in the future chapter; everything belongs to J. though I wish I did own the Harry Potter series. **

**Lilly Pov:**

**It been a week since I became Piere girlfriend, for most of the week my classes have not been as awkward since Draco has stopped staring, but I have been able to sit with my boyfriend Piere in most of my week lesson since once again my lessons was with all Slythrin's. We have been stared at but I am used to that, since I hung out with the golden trio. **

**Though the day got worse when I saw Piere talking with Pugface, I started to worry what the dog was saying to him. I started to walk up to him, but just as I was walking up-to him he started to make-out with Pugface. Instantly I started to cry, as I saw he made the move but the dog followed. **

**I ran out of the great hall and saw that everybody had stopped eating their dinner to see the drama out fold. Once I got out of the great hall, I ran to the library but just then I heard heavy footing following me through the corridors of Hogwarts. **

**Once Lilly was in the Library she sat in one of the corners, and cried her heart out and thought "Why do all of my so called boyfriends cheat on me with some sluts!" **

**Just after that thought Piere came in and started to shout "vous y êtes ma princess, ce baiser ne voulait rien dire!" (There you are my princess, that kiss didn't mean anything)**

**Lilly shouted back "pourquoi avez-vous faire le premier pas alors?" (why did you make the first move then ?) **

**Piere said in a calm tone "ce n'était pas moi que c'était son" (it wasn't me it was her)**

**Lilly said with a spiteful tone "Ne mentez pas à moi, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux" with that the tears started to cascade (Don't lie to me I saw it with my own eyes!) **

**Lilly then shouted "nous sommes fait je ne vous pardonne" (we are done i will never forgive you) and with that she ran outside the Library. Then hid around the side of the door and saw that Piere was smiling and doing a happy dance. **

**Lilly started to cry harder at the thought that she was just a play toy for the Durmstrang boys. She ran and ran till she bumped into someone. She sobbed out a sorry and started to run off again.**

**Draco Pov:**

**I Looked down to who I bumped into and saw it was Lilly, but she was upset and looked a mess. I followed her down many corridors and once she sat down to calm down, I went over to her to comfort her, but then she looked up and said "what do you want?" **

**I simply replied "To just make sure you're okay and to ask if you want to get cleaned up and sit with me in the great hall, they're going to announce the champions." **

**Lilly looked up and smiled and said "Okay, you know you're the only one that can make me smile in a bad situation." **

**I did the Malfoy smirk and said cockily "I Know I have always been able to make the worst event seem happy." **

**Lilly said "That the best quality about you are my light in my darkest hour, from the very first time we saw each other when we were kids " with a cheeky smirk**

**And with that statement Draco helped her up and kissed her check and said that he would wait at the bottom of the Gryffindor common room stairs. **

**Draco thought to himself "Why didn't I just kiss her and show her how I feel, I'll let her have a week to cool off , from that dick. Plus it the hogsmede trip and she owes me a date either as my girlfriend or my friend."**

**End of Draco Pov**

**Draco waited for Lilly which felt like not a minute has passed, they walked hand and hand to the great hall. Just as they entered Dumbledore had started to call out names, everybody looked at them instead of Dumbledore. They both quickly sat down on the bench that where on the side furthest away from Piere. Once they were seated Dumbledore started again.**

**Lilly pov:**

**Dumbledore called out Fleur Delcour, Viktor Krum and Cedric Diggory. No, not my brother from another mother he can't go in to the Twi-wizard contest. I started to shake and then Draco had felt I starting to shake so he just hugged me and made sure I stayed calm and didn't start to cry.**

**But then suddenly the flames spat out another name Dumbledore looked shocked and then shouted "Harry Potter!", Oh, boy he sounded angry. I saw that Hermione pushed Harry to the front. I heard Draco Laugh like he knew It was going to happen, though I kind of knew something was going to happen since every year something does, but I do feel sorry for Harry he does not like all the attention, he once told me.**

**Once all the names were announced we were allowed to leave to our common room Draco walked me to my common room door and kissed my check, I started to blush. I said bye and walked up to the portrait and said the password. Once again I nearly fell over the open chest. I carried on walking up the stairs like nothing happened, with a smile on my face. Once I got into my dorm room and started to change in to my PJ's ( link on profile page) and then went to sleep into dream world, dreaming about Draco. **

**So, what do you think of the drama and the start of a new relationship with Draco, or do you think it too soon for her to even contemplate a friendship relationship with Draco, leave a message or comment. Hope you enjoyed this chapter worked really hard on it and also before I go should I skip to the first task or hogsmede trip. Hope to speak to you all soon bye. **

**DracoMalfoylover365**


	8. Chapter 7

**Author Note:**

**Sorry I meant to update sooner, but I have been dealing with 105 problem involving family to internet problems, so hope you understand. I will try and update twice a week before I won't be able to since I won't have a computer or internet access. **

**Chapter 7**

**Lilly Pov:**

**It been two weeks, since the break-up with Piere and the first task has come and gone, let me admit something I was scared for Harry and Cedric. Although more for Cedric cause the other boy named Potter has not talked to me since the start of the school year, but Draco been there for me more than any-one since my parent died, which I am grateful for as when I was with the golden trio I felt like the odd one out. Tomorrow is the first trip to hogsmede, so I owe a date or is it a friendly get together with a friend. Why does relationship have to be so confusing? Let's see what happens.**

**End of Lilly Pov**

**Lilly woke up early at 6:30; she wanted to avoid all the crowds rushing around waiting for showers, doing their make-up and hair. Lilly walked to her chest and grabbed her clothing and products and started to undress and jumped into the shower, once she got out she got dressed into a yellow summer dress with black suede heels and did her make-up and curled her hair up into a half up and down do (set on my profile under chapter 7 link's) . **

**Lilly admired herself in the mirror, then walked out of the bathrooms and walked down to the great hall and started to walk over to Luna who was sitting by herself. Once Lilly sat down Luna questioned her and said "Why so dressed up?" **

**Lilly answered with a blush "You know the date I promised Draco, I said I'd go out with him on the first Hogsmede trip." **

**Luna answered with a smile on her face "Oh, yeah I remember. You know since you have been hanging out with, he stopped bullying any-one in his path and has not called me Loony Luna." **

**Lilly answered with uncertainty "You really think I change his personality and thoughts on everybody?" **

**Luna answered with an even bigger smirk " Yes, really everyone can see the change and when I look at the both of you I can see sparks go off when he make you laugh or makes you happy when you are sad."**

**Lilly blushed and carried on eating till pair of hands was put over her eyes and the person said "guess who?"**

**Lilly answered while laughing " Cedric, no Draco" **

**Draco took his hands off Lilly eyes and looked at her with the famous Malfoy smirk, then he said "You really thought I was Cedric." **

**Lilly answered playfully "No, I knew it was you but I had to play the game" **

**Draco smirked again and said "Ready to go?" **

**Lilly answered with a smile "Yes"**

**Lilly took Draco hand that he held out to help her up and stepped over the wooden chairs, and they walked off out of the Great Hall and then Draco said with his famous smirk " Well, don't you look beautiful and are you calling this trip out a date?" **

**Lilly answered flirty "It whatever you want it to be?" and with that Draco answered "Well then it a date." They both walked off into the court yard and waited for the rest of the school to come out so they could be on their way to Hogsmede, while they waited they stared into each other's eyes, then Draco slowly leaned in and kissed Lilly right on the lips which turned into a make out session, after five minutes they heard the rest of the school come out and heard lots off wolf whistles. That when they stopped and both said and blushed " wow" **

**So, what did you think of this chapter. The next chapter will focus on the date of Lilly and Draco, but there will be more drama nearer the end of the chapter. So, I am going to try and post up two chapter tomorrow if I have the time. Also sorry for the wait could you also review my chapter, to make sure I can improve on my writing skills. So hope you guys have a nice weekend and I'll speak to you guy later **

**From **

**DracoMalfoyLover365 xox**


	9. Chapter 8

**Author Note: **

**So, this will be the last chapter for the next couple of weeks. I am sorry for the delay of this last chapter I have been busy for the past three day with family and friends, seeing them before I go on holiday, but don't worry I may start planning the chapters for when I come home. Leave message me or review the story, if you have any ideas. So hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**I owe nothing but my OC character and my clothes set on polyvore. All other main characters belong to J. .**

**Chapter 8**

**P.S Lilly still wearing the same Outfit as Chapter 7.**

**During the Hogsmede trip:**

**Draco and Lilly walked around Hogsmede and started their way into honey dukes, but then the Weasly twins jumped out of no were and knocked Lilly right of her Stilettos, but then Draco caught Lilly just before she fell onto her butt. Draco did not say anything till he said "Be Careful their weasly's you could have hurt Lilly", that was when Draco wrapped his arms around Lilly waist protectively. **

**Fred and George waited till they thought Draco was finished then they both said at the same time, "Sorry about that I wanted to apologies to Lilly, because of the way we have been treating her the past for the past month we should of listened to you, and I am sure these guys would like to say sorry (pointing to the Golden Trio). But I don't think they want to say it in front of your Draco, although I must say you have changed considerably since Lilly came into your life, that what she does doesn't she. " **

**Lilly Blushed at the thought of her changing someone close to her personality. Then a second later Draco said "Thank you weasly's". The twins just said "No problem. ". **

**Lilly thought to herself should I forgive them or should I not I don't even know, then after what seemed like five minutes Lilly replied " Yes, I forgive you." Then Lilly hugged them both. **

**Then Lilly looked around and saw the golden trio coming towards herself and Draco, then they all said together "Were sorry Lilly for the way we have treated you, but we don't think that you and Malfoy should be together though but it your choice, I suppose we will have to support your decision. If you will make us your friends again." They pulled a sad puppy face.**

**Lilly content plated and then said "Who can say no to them faces, but I still don't trust you because Draco has changed, you just haven't noticed, but I will be your friends again. ", they hugged it out. **

**Draco then said " I am all for reunions, but this is our date so I would like to continue it without you friends, sorry but I would like to continue it with just me and Lilly is that okay with you guys?"**

**They all answered with a "yes" or "Sure", then walked off to do whatever they were doing before. Then Draco looked at Lilly and said "let's continue this with a Butter Beer and walk later on. " **

**Lilly Pov:**

**So, Let see my date with Draco was the best and my first date ever, we learned even more information about each other for example what our hobbies were and I answered with writing, gymnastics and ballet. He just looked at me amazed would you be amazed?, he also asked me to show him some of my moves once I have better clothes on, sounds a bit purvey doesn't it, oh well I'll show him. **

**Then we went for a walk through the forest, and he had set out an amazing picnic Lunch, but then he suddenly kneeled out in front of me and asked me to be his girlfriend, with his family erelum promise ring (on profile page), of course I said yes. With that I went and sat on the rug, and then we just talked about random things until we looked at the clock and we had Five minutes to get to the platform to get back to Hogwarts. **

**At the same time we said "Oh, Shit. ", that was when we started to pack and I took my shoes off, so we could run quicker. We ran and ran until we got to the platform and got onto the Hogwarts express. Once we got on the train we both laughed and said that was close. We walked through the compact hallways and slid into a compartment, once we sat down we caught our breath and I had put my shoes back on so I did not look like an idiot.**

**Once we both had got off the platform we walked hand and hand and walked to the gates of Hogwarts, once again talked about random things until they got into the school. We had to go the Great hall in 15-20 minutes, Dumbledore had to say something and it was our dinner but me and Draco had already ate before , so we ended up walking for 15 minutes and then walked into the great hall and heard about what Dumbledore had to say. He told us the Second task was tomorrow and to be supportive** **with the Champions, as this challenge is going to be hard. **

**Then once Draco and I had heard what was to say he walked me to the common room and kissed my for five minutes straight and then said good bye. I simply replied with a love struck voice "Bye see you in the morning."**

**Lilly walked through the fat lady portrait and walked up to her common room. Thinking about what could happen tomorrow. **

**A/N**

**So, what did you think I am starting to have a bit of writer block and I found this chapter hard to write. I think I may give up on this story soon, I don't know what to say any more. So, I will try and write two more chapter during the next two week and post them once I am back ,but if no-one seem to be reading I am going to have thoughts to stop writing this story. Talk to you all soon **

**DracoMalfoyLover365**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**A/N ****(important):**** Sorry for a late post I got back off holidays on Friday and I had to catch up with my friends and family, also do all my washing from holidays and revising for my upcoming Spanish test at the start of the new school year. So hope u don't mind the long wait. Hope u like this chapter. I did write this chapter on holidays, so give me some credit if there is a mistake in the stories lines of the movie and the book.**

**Talk soon fans….**

**DracoMalfoylover365 **

**I own nothing but my OC character and my clothing sets on polyvore, everything belongs to J. . **

**Lilly woke up later than usual with a big smile on her face, remembering the night before clearly the way Draco kissed her and caressed her skin, before Lilly walked through the entry way of the Gryffindor's common room. **

**Then after her day dream ended she looked at the clock and saw that it was ten minutes before the first class of the day, Lilly thought "OH, god I thought it was the weekend."**

**Lilly quickly jumped out of her bed and grabbed everything she need her clothes, make-up and fragrances. Once she ran to the girls bathroom she started to strip down to her underwear and put on her school uniform on and quickly put her hair out of her messy bun and left it out naturally. **

**Once Lilly was done with her outfit, hair and Make-up, she ran back to the dormitories and chucked all the stuff she took to the bathroom into the chest in front of her bed and looked at the clock and saw that she was late by fifteen minutes, and that she had to run all the way down to the dungeons. **

**Lilly quickly took her high heels off and ran to the common room opening and ran down the corridors and found the secret entrance to just outside her potions room, but just as she was quietly opening the door she felt another body fall on top of her own. With that Lilly let out "oomph!" **

**Then suddenly the potions room door opened and there was Snape looking angrier than ever, Snape then suddenly let out a deathly shout that you could see the steam popping out of Snape ears he then said " GET UP BOTH OF YOU!".**

**Lilly then felt the weight off her back get off and offer her a hand up , she then looked up at the beautiful blonde that she calls her boyfriend with bed head Lilly silently laughed at Draco hair, then Draco pulled Lilly up off the floor. **

**Lilly dusted off her skirt and collected her shoes and stood next to Draco, waiting for Snape to shout at them again but then suddenly he said "Detention". With that we both groaned knowing what he was going to make us do that night before curfew. **

**Lilly and Draco both walked to their seats without a word as their classmate looked at the mess of both of them and started to whisper. Once she got to her own seat which was next to Draco, they both slumped into the seats knowing the rumour that would be going around by their dinner or tea banquet. **

**a/n: I know that this chapter is short but there is lots of thing happening in this one chapter, so I appreciate I spent my holiday while I was on the beach writing this, I did change this around a bit from what I wrote. But I added more information from the next chapter so I am going to have to re-write chapter ten and hopefully post on Wednesday or Thursday. **

**Talk to you all soon **

**DracoMalfoyLover365**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/n: **

**Sorry for such a late update but I have been super busy with other thing for example coursework for the upcoming school year and Spanish test revision. Also I've had to get all of my school stuff to buy. So hope you don't mind the extra-long wait. Hope u enjoy this chapter and won't mind the next chapter being up late have to do lots of family thing this try and update maybe on Friday and Sunday hopefully depending on whether I can finish it in two/three chapter as I feel like I am dragging it out. So speak soon.**

**DracoMalfoyLover365**

**Chapter 10 **

**Lilly Pov:**

**So, Detention was not as bad as my first initial thoughts. I thought it would be really bad, but we only had to clean up the ingredients cupboard and then we were able to go to lunch. **

**You know how I thought that something bad was going to happen during either lunch break or in our evening meal, well it happened at lunch myself and Draco walked into the great hall and everybody stopped what they were doing and stared at us. We carried on walking till Draco kissed me on the check and walked over to the Slythrin table to sit with his friends and I sat with my friends e.g. the twins and the trio. **

**Once I had sat down everybody kept on looking at me like I had grown devil horns just this second, but then Dumbledore halted everyone attention to speak but then he just went back and sat in his chair. Weird or what ?**

**He must have done something as no-one looked my way for the rest of the lunch break. I then had the thought to ask the group why everyone was looking. So we could avoid the situation getting worse.**

**Then suddenly I just blurted out quietly in a whisper "Hey Guy's why's everyone looking at me strangely?"**

**They all answered at the same time in the same tone I had "Well you see some-one set up a rumour that you and Draco have had sex and you are pregnant."**

**I simply just had a shocked gaping mouth "what really how did they think that up?" (Laughing after saying )**

**They answered " Yesterday skirt, dragged through the bush hair and put weight on not that we are saying that you put any on that what other have said."**

**Lilly looked down at her food and just said towards them with near tears "I am not hungry anymore!" **

**With that I walked out of the Great hall and down the hall to moaning myrtle's bathroom and sat in one of the stalls and started to cry and begin to purge her breakfast up and little bit of lunch she ate. **

**Once I was finished I washed my face and began to go back up to the Gryffindor's common room and redid my make-up and did her teeth ready for the next lesson. Which was Care for magical creatures, as I walked down the hall I saw everybody looking down at my stomach being self-conscience as I was I put my arm around myself, and heard sinister laughs behind me. I quickened my pace and walked down the hill toward the next class. **

**Once I was down at the entrance I saw Draco was already there, he looked over at me and mouthed "Are you okay?" I simply just nodded and stood next to the group.**

**After that slow and tedious lesson of stares, Draco walked over to me as it was the last lesson of the day. He started to ask "Would you like to go out for a meal?"**

**I answered with a nervous voice "Can't I have to study today" (with tears filling her eye) I thought I cannot lie to him. **

**Then Draco said "Is this about the rumours being spread that your pregnant and that you have gained weight u haven't put a pound on they are just jealous. So, come on treat yourself you don't need to feel fat I love you" **

**Lilly smiled and thought should I tell Draco I purged because of what everyone said. My mind responded back and said don't be stupid, but then my mouth started to form word of "Earlier on I purged before, because I thought I was fat. Do you think I am stupid?"**

**Draco just looked at me and said "Yes, I do think it stupid as you're perfect just the way you are." (insert Bruno mars song)**

**Lilly smiled and kissed Draco full on the lips and started to make out with him, but then stopped once saw that the teachers were in aww and some were watching with evil eyes of disgust well at least one you know who I am talking about (Snape). **


	12. Chapter 11

**A/n:**

**So sorry for the late update I have had no internet from Thursday night till this afternoon. I planned the story out so I can just type it up. So hope you enjoy it. This is the first part of chapter 11 it is in four parts. **

**Upload tomorrow at least one part. **

**Xoxo **

**Dracomalfoylover365**

**Chapter 11 **

**Lilly and Draco walked up the hill and out of the gates of Hogwarts and carried on walking down to the secret entrance to Hogsmede. Once they were in Hogsmede they stopped outside honey dukes and bought a chocolate heart box courtesy of Draco. Lilly smiled and kissed Draco on his check. **

**Once they were both finished in hogsmede they walked back up to Hogwarts and sat outside looking at the glistening stars. Lilly thought " Can this day get any better?".**

**But then suddenly Draco pulled out a ring and said "Marry me Lilly!"**

**Lilly thought in her mind "were to young but we do love each other, it could". Lilly started to cry tear of happiness and nodded with the answer.**

**Then a second later Draco placed the ring on a chain and putting it around her neck. Then picked Lilly up and spun her around lovingly putting her down slowly and kissed her full on the lips as she was placed safely on the ground.**

**After all this Lilly asks "Why on a chain?"**

**Draco answered with a Lovingly voice "Because we are young and don't want other people than our friends to know, but also for people to not think badly off us you understand this is my commitment to you forever."**

**Lilly looked up with an agreeing smile and began another long lasting make out session, but suddenly the dong of the clock tower put them out of the trance noticing that it time for curfew. **

**They ran as quick as they could and kissed and separated their own ways to their common rooms. Lilly sneaked up the stairs and made sure that no-one was around the corner and ran to the fat lady portrait and spoke the password. The picture slowly swung open to reveal that the golden trio were waiting in the common room; they all turned around and saw that Lilly was there.**

**Lilly thought "oh no busted"**

**Then Hermione said "Where Have you been?" **

**Lilly responded "Out in Hogsmede"**

**They all asked quietly "but how?"**

**Lilly answered with a smile "a secret entrance I'll show you guys later, but I am off to sleep goodnight."**

**Lilly walked slowly up to her room and the last thought going through her head was "looking forward to seeing Draco in the morning. But I am worrying about the final task and the well fair of Cedric and Harry. I hope they'll be fine. Better get to sleep"**


	13. Chapter 11 part 2

Chapter 11 part 2

**Lilly pov:**

**I woke up with so many thoughts running through my head one was louder than the rest "A brand new day", meaning that I do not care one single thought about the rumours and the bitches in the school, as long as I have friends that care for me and help me through the tough times. **

**I walked with a skip as I got ready to meet Draco outside the common room. Once I finished I walked outside the fat lady portrait and saw Draco at the bottom of the stairs. I ran down the stairs and attacked him with a hug that resulted in a dizzy spinning contest, once he had put me down. **

**After the reunion we both walked down to the Great hall and I sat with Draco and his friend instead of my friends for a change. **

**Once we sat down I saw that the Slythrin's were not as judgemental, but still I ate little food I looked over at Draco who looked concerned and then he asked "Are u okay?" I replied with "Yeah I am just not hungry" s she finished she flashed a fake smile.**

**Once I had finish my small apple I said to Draco I was going for a walk and I would meet him outside near the front exit gate. **

**While I walked around I felt as if someone was following me around, each time I looked around there was no-one. So, I carried on walking but then I was dragged into the nearest classroom by a person with the same silver mask as the people who had killed my parent and grandparents. I started to worry as they picked up a text book that was on the desk. Which knocked me right out. **


	14. Chapter 11 part 3

**a/n: ****so this is the last chapter of the day will try and update tomorrow and if not I am back at school on Thursday. So there might be a slight wait to Friday night or Sunday depending on my business. Hope you like this chapter. **

**Speak to you all soon **

**DracoMalfoylover365 **

**Chapter 11 part 3 **

**Once Lilly woke up she looked around at her surroundings, she saw she was lying on a tombstone. So she quickly got up and tried to stand up but then her legs gave way and Lilly crumpled down to the floor again. **

**Lilly groaned but then saw a flash of bright light come from a corner of the grave yard. Lilly tried to shout for help but she couldn't speak at all. She looked up and saw to people appear and then saw that it was Cedric and Harry.**

**Lilly heard Harry begin to speak as he said "I've been here before.. Cedric get down" **

**But then it was too late Cedric was hit with the killing curse. Lilly started to crawl towards Cedric, but then she was stopped from going any further as she was slapped back down by the same person who had kidnapped her in the first place.**

**Lilly looked back up at the person and saw that it was peter Ron's mangy rat that tried to kill Sirus last year. Lilly gasped and tried to crawl away again, but this time he let her crawl towards Cedric.**

**Once she was next to Cedric she sat and stared, she thought "I can't be losing one of my closet friends." With that thought she began to sob.**

**Then the crypt in the other side of the grave yard opened with an eerie squeak. Then peter carried out some-one in a blanket and came near harry and put him in tightly towards the statue then they grabbed Lilly by the ends of her hair and dragged her to the centre of the grave yard near the cauldron and Harry. **

**(You know the scene when Voldie comes back with the last part of Harry being released from the statue.) **

**Voldie spoke angrily "Both of you get up!"**

**Lilly spoke nervously "Why am I here?"**

**Voldie spoke eerily "Because of your family History your supposed to be the queen of all Mythical creatures and wizardry and the prophecy says u and Harry here are supposed to kill me but I am going to kill you both first before you can kill me and I will be the leader of all the creatures and wizards! " He finished with an evil laugh.**

**Lilly said "Say what now?" (Lilly face was in shock and she looked at Harry he also was in shock"**

**But suddenly they were both put out of shock when Voldie said "silence!" then said "now we duel first you bow."**

**Neither Lilly nor Harry bowed. So, Voldie used the crutaius curse and made us bow and then he sent to bolts of the avada kavera. Lilly and Harry blocked the spell, but all of a sudden there was a white light that came from Voldie wand and I saw my family that had passed. **

**They all spoke out and said "we will miss direct the spell while you and Harry get way, Run once you hear us say run."**

**Lilly and Harry both nodded in response. Once the spell was reflected they both ran for it and grabbed Cedric and the cup. **

**Once they got back on the Quitich fields they both frantically started to cry over the loss of the student called Cedric Diggory. Lilly cried the most as she had known Cedric as a baby up until the very last breath, but then she felt some-one grab her waist and pull her back from the body and away from prying eyes. **

**Lilly looked up and saw it was Draco she hugged him and sobbed into his top. Draco comforted Lilly until mad eye moody said he would like to talk to Lilly and Harry by his-self. **

**Lilly walked with Mad eye moody and saw Harry nod and bow at her presence even though she was upset she said to Harry "You don't need to bow I don't even know if he was telling the truth Harry." And half heartingly smiled and saw Harry smile a slight bit.**

**(You know the scene where mad eye moody is revealed and the teachers come rushing going to skip to there) **

**Mad eye moody was not who he said and is now tied to the chair getting sent back to Azkaban. Lilly thought it was time she asked Dumbledore "Did Voldemort mean what he said about me being the ruler of all the creatures and wizards?" **

**Dumbledore responded with "Yes, we have been trying to hide you from evil but they have found you. I received an owl off the court saying they want to crown you soon."**

**Lilly just said sarcastically "Oh great yay." And walked out and bumped into someone. Lilly burst out with "Hey watch it!" then she saw who it was "Sorry Hermione not having a good day at all how much did u hear?". Hermione responded with " Everything, but I won't tell anyone until your ready." Lilly responded "thank you" then ran off. **

**Lilly felt herself fall right onto the side of her ankle and not being able to get back up. She crawled to the side thinking about all the information she has to absorb today and waited till someone walked passed and ask for a hand to Madam Pomfreys. **

**So, talk to you tomorrow they may be the last two chapters forever or a while depending if I can finish the story in the two chapters. Also what did you think about the secret and the drama yay or nay? Please leave your reviews and ideas for any new story after this one.**

**Speak soon **

**XoXo**

**DracoMalfoylover365 **


	15. Chapter 11 part 4

**Chapter 11 part 4**

**Lilly Pov:**

**So that someone who found me was Draco he took me to Madame Pomfreys nursing area and got my ankle healed overnight, that was the night I told Draco about the secret and he freaked out and slapped me and stormed out and said " I knew you were hiding something!"**

**So a after that I thought about how I am supposed to be queen of everyone mythical and magical, but I don't want to be the one with all the responsibility of everybody. **

**So after week one of the teachers which I will kill ordered me to not go any were by myself only with the given royal staff, they are also apparently are bringing me to the people that will be crowning me even if I am not ready. To get me dressed like a princess, my first thought was "Screw that!" But then they walked and grabbed me leaving me with no choice but to change into what they give me. (Outfit on my profile page very bottom).**

**Once they had got me dressed it was nearing Dinner time and they said I had to go down to the great hall like this "oh great". I started to walk slowly along the corridor but then felt myself get lifted off the ground and one of the guards protecting me carried me until the door of the great hall, One of the guards spoke "this will be the last meal in the great hall forever"**

"**Why?" Lilly asked **

**The one that spoke said politely "You are to be crowned in two days and we must travel after this meal if we are to get you prepared for the crowning, then after that you are to be home schooled" **

**I nodded in reply and walked in to the hall and everybody stopped and stared. I continued to the available seat next to my friends.**

**I said to the gang "Hey guys" with a smile.**

**They just started at me like I was a totally different person I looked at them and said "What up with you lot?"**

**They said nothing and kept their mouths wide open I just said sarcastically "Okay"**

**I ate my Lunch and was about to stand up when the gang decided to speak "What happened to you?" I responded with "Did Dumbledore not have a full speech before I came in", they answered with "No, but why are you dressed like that."**

**I simply said "Well… I am the queen of all magical and mythical creatures." Then suddenly **

**Dumbledore said "Will everybody Listen we are in the presence of a royal, although it is Lilly last day please treat with respect even if she does not mind if you bow of not do it." **

**I groaned at this I just want to be treated normally "Oh great!" then she spoke to the gang again " Here my address were I am staying so you can write some letters to keep in touch, oh and if you see Draco make sure that you give him this back." ( I gave back the engagement ring to one of the gang members)**

**They all looked at the ring and said "An engagement ring!"**

**I shushed them "Shh, be quite I don't want anyone else knowing that I was engaged." **

**I felt a tap on my shoulder and the guards looked at me and nodded that it was time to go the carriage awaits. I said goodbye to all my friends and said for them to write to me soon. I looked back and saw that they were all crying and waving at the same time, that was when I started to cry. **

**I carried on walking with four guards, one to my left, one on my right, in front of me and one behind me. Once we got to the horse and carriage they helped me up onto the seat. Once I sat I straightened my dress out and sat waiting for the carriage to fly away. Once it started to fly she waved at her peer's for the last time and looked forward to the future to come. **

**So, what did you think that was the last part of chapter 11, the next chapter will hopefully be posted on Sunday, as I am busy with school work this is my last year of high school so it important I do well I hope you all understand. **

**Talk to you all soon **

**DracoMalfoyLover365 xoxo **


	16. Chapter 12

**A/n: So, sorry for missing last week update. I have been in and out of hospital for my wrist which I am still only able to use one hand and had to catch up homework. So I hope you understand why it took so long, also this will be last chapter defiantly hope you enjoy this chapter. Will start to plan a new story and post sometime in the next two weeks. **

**Older years till death (Chapter 12)**

**Lilly pov:**

**So three year after first leaving Hogwarts, in my first week at the castle they had begun to plan my crowning. It took one party and one royal union to help to help me with my studies in wizardry and etiquette, but at that moment it was only a couple of week's till the final battle and I had to go to Hogwarts to protect everyone with Harry.**

**Once I went into the battle I helped Harry find the diadem, we found it but we also found the annoying trio of Slythrin then one decide to set the place on fire, it erupted around all the boxes. We ran with Ron and Hermione, who had recently, became an item which is great they were making it obvious to everyone but themselves, we all carried on running we had two broomsticks, so we shared, but then suddenly Harry said we can't leave them e.g. the Slythrin trio, so we all turned around and grabbed onto the guys, but there was a slight problem at that moment I thought it was Draco, but it was the other two, I watched as they burned up in the fire. **

**We made it out of the battle alive although Draco did say sorry it took me a couple of weeks to allow him back into my heart; once we reunited he started to stay overnight and you know what happened there. That was when I found out I was pregnant with my first child on a month after the battle had finished, the royal court was not that happy but grew to love the idea of a new person going to be in the castle. Draco moved in after I found out and proposed with the ring I had given back on the last day of Hogwarts I had taken. We married a week later to make sure I could fit into my dream dress, with just family and friends. (Polyvore outfit on profile.)**

**The first born child was a boy who was born on 15 April, we called him Isaac Malfoy. Myself and Draco did well for teen mom and dad but I suppose people thought I had a lot of help of the nannies and the maids, but I did not, I wanted to feel like I could handle by myself and with Draco help. Although we had our ups and downs we made it past the terrible two stages. **

**Then I found out I was pregnant again when I was 25, but this time I was in for a surprise I found out I was having twins and Isaac was excited to be getting a brothers/sisters, he kept on talking to my progressing bump. Then the day came for the twins birth I had two healthy babies one girl and one boy which Draco was happy about this as he thought she was going to be daddy's little girl, so he can spoil her to the end of the world, but thankfully he didn't spoil that much to that she thought she could get everything she wanted.**

**My third pregnancy was really un expected, you know that show "didn't know I was pregnant!", well that happened to me on my 36 birthday, we were having a ball then I got really bad cram, but then it got worse so I ended up on the floor breathing very heavy with all my children worrying about myself. Draco called the doctor and they checked me out at that moment I was scared, but then he said your 9 cm get ready to push, everyone was in shock and was pushed out of the room they were both born a minute after midnight, meaning their birthday was on the 26****th**** May, I had twin girl, I was excited to look after a new set of new born's.**

**My final set of twins were born when I was 39, I know it a bit old for a woman to have a baby but I wanted to bring another royal and my final chance to mother and care since my other are either starting their own family or just moving out. After having these final lots of children I gave the throne to the eldest child Isaac and well I enjoyed being on the throne but I had have enough, so I thought it was time to pass on the crown.**

**END OF LILLY POV**

**Isaac pov:**

**Well I was the new king at that moment I didn't think that this job was hard and stressful, so I gave my possession when I turned 40 just like my mum and dad, I gave the throne to my second oldest brother and sister and let the advisors decide, but it is but anyway. My age right now is 92 the pain and stress grew as I found my mum and dad dead when they were 109. They did not have any illnesses but they did have a long lasting life they had 7 children and died in both of their loving arms. I miss them dearly, I cried for at least a month and went into depression** **but life must go on.**

**a/n: So that the final chapter I just felt like I could not go any further and sorry for this bad chapter, I lost inspiration and just wanted to stop writing, so talk too you guys later on maybe in two weeks just need a break. Hope you understand.**

**From DracoMalfoyLover365 **


End file.
